


Indulgence

by ByTheDawn



Series: ...And Other Stories [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work written for the Red Snow Queen prompt: "Ruby and Regina making out, getting hot and heavy then Snow walks in all wide eyed and bashful. Then they lure her in with just their sultry eyes…"</p><p>Regina hadn't planned to get caught fucking Ruby Lucas in Mary Margaret's apartment, but here she was, and she was going to squeeze every drop of vengeance out of the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

There were very few things for which Regina Mills kneeled. Just a few short months ago, back in the Enchanted Forest, she would have said she would never kneel for anyone or anything, but here, in this quaint little town of Storybrooke, Maine, there _were_ a few things Regina had learned to make an exception for. She had found she enjoyed doing a spot of gardening on her off days from her mayoral duties, and if she had to, she could lower herself to reclaiming dropped items now she was without servants. What Regina Mills kneeled down for willingly, however, was eating out Ruby Lucas—Red Riding Hood—because the sight of the girl struggling not to squirm away from her eager tongue was just too good to pass up.

She hadn’t exactly planned to find herself sexually engaged with the former werewolf, but the young brunette with incredible self-esteem issues was just too tasty a morsel to pass up on. She’d fought herself for a few weeks, telling herself she only frequented the diner for the mediocre food, but eventually there had been no denying that the way Ruby leaned over her table to bring her her coffee, and the way her ass looked in those booty shorts made Regina wetter than she’d been in a long time. Pre-curse, her thoughts had been only on magic and revenge, but with her revenge completed, she’d reclaimed her hunger… and Ruby wetted her apatite with every inch of skin she showed, and every sway of her hips. 

Seducing Ruby had been child’s play. All it took was a long look that froze Ruby in place—wide eyed—a slow drag of fingers over pale skin as Ruby tried to hand her her coffee, and an invite: Regina’s house, at eight, no underwear. She had showed up trembling like a leaf, and Regina had dominated her without remorse, riding her face, riding her fingers, until she came with greater force than she had experienced in a long, long, time. Then, she had kissed the teen in her bed, had traced her sweaty skin with her fingers, had whispered sweet nothings until Ruby had relaxed and quieted down… and then… then… she had built up her desire, her self-esteem, had brought her orgasm after orgasm until Ruby quite literally curled up into a ball and could only shiver and whimper. She had allowed the girl to stay in her bed that night, and when she had slid inside the diner at closing time a few days later, Ruby had jumped at the chance to get her off.

That had been a few weeks ago, and now Regina found that she was beginning to enjoy the mandatory reciprocity from her side more than making Ruby fuck her—although the young girl’s enthusiasm to bring her pleasure was a huge turn-on. Ruby was vocal—not just vocal, but loud—and she was adventurous. She didn’t like to be kept in place, didn’t like to stay put: Ruby liked to move around and change positions, she liked to be taken any way possible, and she was up for anything as long as she was whispered encouragements to. She took everything Regina could throw at her, and always asked for more—and Regina always tried to give it. 

Before long, Regina had started investing in toys, and she had learned that while she was not opposed to kneeling, having Ruby kneel in front of her so she could suck off her fake manhood—and leave lipstick smears on it that would soon be wiped off by her own vaginal walls as Regina pounded into her—was something she enjoyed even more. Those big, innocent, eyes drilling into her own as Ruby tried to deep-throat the firm rubber appendix was a sight Regina soon grew addicted to. Knowing that this was the proud wolf girl who had helped Snow White escape capture again and again made the experience even better.

Ruby was like wax in her hands, eternally looking for a parental figure to tell her she was pretty, and good, and wanted. Regina had figured out what made Ruby tick in minutes. As long as Regina provided her with something akin to love, Ruby would do anything she asked of her—and that included open the door of Mary Margaret’s apartment for Regina after sending her an innocent text that she was bored, waiting around for her friend to return from her teaching job. There had been worry and doubt in her eyes as Regina had pushed in, but when Regina had told her that everything would be alright, that Mary Margaret would never find out—unless Ruby wanted to—that she had been thinking of her, Ruby had relaxed and had stepped aside.

When Regina had slid off her jacket, Ruby’s eyes had widened again, fixating on the bulge in her pants, and she had allowed Regina to stalk closer, press against her, and she had shuddered beautifully as the strap-on had pressed against her pelvis. She had rocked into Regina then, mouth falling open as Regina had captured her wrists and had pulled her even closer.

“You make me want to do bad things to you, Ruby… dirty things… I went back home for this, leaving work early, just because I had this image of you riding it stuck in my head… distracting me…” She had husked, and Ruby had moaned, rhythmically pressing against her in her tight shorts and crop top, breath coming out in huffs against Regina’s lips.

“I’m sorry…” She had mumbled, and Regina had smirked darkly.

“That’s alright, dear… you are going to make it better, after all, aren’t you? You are going to let me fuck your beautiful pussy right here while we wait for your… friend to come home. If you’re quick enough, you’ll even have time to recover.” Regina had husked against fiery lips, and Ruby had nodded desperately, still rolling her hips as Regina had held up her hands by the wrist.

“Please… fuck me…” Ruby had begged of her, and Regina had kissed her then, hungrily, dominatingly. She had released Ruby’s hands and had used hers to pull Ruby into her by her neck and hip, the hand on the latter moving back and forth so Ruby rocked harder against her. She had met a desperate tongue in the space between their mouths, and had taken great care smearing Ruby’s immaculate lipstick. She wanted Ruby to have to fight to reclaim her natural innocence—by the time Regina was done with her, she wanted Ruby to look truly _fucked_.

Before long, Regina had gotten Ruby stripped bare, clothes flung over rickety furniture hastily, disposed of by the long haired brunette in an attempt to hurry along to the part where she could get the stimulation she had already come to crave. When Regina had settled onto the loveseat and Ruby had lowered herself to the floor—butt naked—stalking up to her like the wolf she was underneath the false memories, Regina had gladly leaned back as Ruby had popped the button of her slacks, and had then slid down the zipper agonizingly slowly. Regina had reached out, then, stroking a soft cheek a quiet moment before gripping her jaw tightly and pulling her down as she pulled the flesh-coloured appendix from within her underwear. 

“Suck me…” She had instructed darkly, and Ruby had licked her smeared lips, dark eyes ablaze, before allowing Regina to feed her her cock. 

Regina sporadically wondered if Ruby let anyone else fuck her, and if her cock wasn’t the only one Ruby accepted into her mouth. Truthfully, though, she had never really cared. Ruby—when they were together—was entirely hers, and Ruby never refused her a meeting, except when Granny truly did not let her get away from her shift. When that happened, Ruby did everything in her power to make it up to Regina, and it was always worth the delay.

Thoughts of this nature had faded from her mind, however, once Ruby’s lips had parted hungrily, and she had allowed Regina to guide her motions down and up. Ruby had moaned deeply, hands coming up to push Regina legs further apart so she could situate herself more firmly between them as she had taken over for Regina, allowing the older woman to retract her hands, sit back, and enjoy the view. Of course, the rubber did not stimulate her much physically, but mentally… Good God…

Indulging herself a moment, she had allowed her fingers to run through silky hair, pushing it back behind finely shaped ears, and smiling lightly as Ruby had done her best to work her with her hand and mouth. If she were a man, Regina knew, she would have been begging Ruby for release right there and then. As it was, all she had wanted to see was Ruby bearing down on the lubricated rubber, crying out for more.

That was how Regina found herself now, having already fucked Ruby on the couch and over a dresser that had almost collapsed under the force of their thrusts. They had somehow found themselves back on the creaky loveseat, Regina watching the muscles of Ruby’s back roll as she worked herself harder and faster onto her, hands on Regina’s knees like claws, nails digging into the skin. Regina licked sweat drops off of smooth porcelain and forced her hips up as she held onto Ruby’s, hoping to finally—finally—push her over the edge they had been chasing for nearly forty-five minutes now.

“Ohhh… Regina… Please… Please… I’m so close… so close… please…” Ruby begged loudly, causing Regina to slip her hand over sticky skin and over a bare pussy, dipping between soaked folds to rub at Ruby’s clit. Regina realized at there was no way she was walking out of here without fixing herself up first; she had lost her shoes and pants somewhere along the way, her blouse barely hung onto her shoulders and while she was still covered by her bra, her hair was a mess, and her make-up must look as equally smeared as Ruby’s. She didn’t care, though; whether it was the location or Mary Margaret’s immanent arrival, it was hard for Ruby to get in the mood enough to come, and Regina was loving every moment of trying to coax her past her anxieties. 

“You look so good, Ruby, bearing down on me like this. I can tell how close you are, my dear. You don’t care about where you are, do you? You don’t care that your friend can come home any minute. All you care about is my cock inside of your pussy and my fingers giving you just that little bit more. I know you want to come, so you have my permission. You have my permission to come Ruby, you can just—” Regina coaxed into the skin of Ruby’s back, but fell silent once a loud crash reverberated through the small space, followed by a startled ‘Oh God!’.

Right away, pandemonium broke out; Ruby cursed loudly, sliding off of her and stumbling as she tried to cover herself, and Regina’s eyes finally got a clear line of sight on ‘Mary Margaret’, who had just dropped her schoolbag on the ground and now stood stock still, mouth agape and eyes bulging. She was flushed down to her chest, hidden behind an awful baby blue blouse, buttoned up all the way to the top. Somehow, Mary Margaret had found it necessary to combine the baby blue with a lilac coloured woollen skirt, white tights, and black pumps. It was almost painful to behold.

“Ruby, stop. Now.” Regina growled, and she had to keep from smirking when her bedroom obedience training paid off and Ruby fell silent, shutting her mouth and shuffling on the spot, blushing an equal shade of crimson as Mary Margaret still sported. The silence was a blessing; Regina had already grown tired of the apologies that had trickled from between Ruby’s lips in an endless stream as soon as she had realized the pixie-haired woman had entered.

“Welcome home, Miss Blanchard.” Regina purred, casually crossing her legs, causing the glistening cock to stand up from the apex of her thighs, drawing Mary Margaret’s gaze. If at all possible, her eyes widened even further.

“W… What is going on…?” Mary Margaret asked, swallowing as she took in Regina’s dishevelled state, then Ruby’s guilt-wracked frame as she tried to hide her pert breasts with Regina’s vest and cupping her sex to hide that from the shocked woman as well. It was adorable—but not in the good way. 

“What’s going on, my dear, is that your friend here got bored waiting for you and I made myself available.” Regina explained easily, smiling lazily as she let her hand wander down her body, running up the rubber in her lap. Mary Margaret’s eyes followed her movements until she realized what she was looking at. Then she hurried to drag her eyes away.

“Ruby… is that true?” She questioned in disbelief, and Ruby bit her lip, shrugging.

“I’m sorry… we shouldn’t have… not here. We’ll leave. Again, I’m sorry. Really. Please don’t be mad!” Ruby pleaded, still trying—and failing—to cover herself.

Regina hadn’t planned this—she really _had_ planned to be gone before Mary Margaret returned—but now she was here anyway, she couldn’t make herself leave. The way Mary Margaret’s chest rose and fell rapidly, the way her hands had balled nervously into fists at her sides, and the way her eyes kept dragging back to Regina and the toy between her legs sent spikes of dark desire through her frame. Snow had always been pretty, but she had grown up to be an exceptionally beautiful young woman—the fact that Mary Margaret remembered nothing of their shared past while Regina did made things even better. Here, Mary Margaret wasn’t her step-daughter; here she was nothing but a school teacher. Regina could still punish her, though, for everything she had done to her in the past—could punish the teacher and hope that somehow, Snow would know, would feel it. She had thought the ghost of Mary Margaret that had lingered in the apartment would have been enough to sate her, but now she had the real deal so close, she couldn’t resist taking it.

“Ruby!” She chastised. “Stop apologising. Stop covering yourself. You are a beautiful woman, and we are all friends here.”

She allowed her voice to become warmer, uncrossing her legs as she stood and shook her blouse into place so it accentuated her physique. To her left, Ruby slipped her hand from her pussy and dropped the vest, standing nervously in the apartment, hidden partially behind an old leather chair. Mary Margaret swallowed, nervous as well, unable to find a point to fix her eyes to, eventually ending up focussing just to the right of Regina’s face.

“We _are_ all friends here, aren’t we, Miss Blanchard?” Regina cooed, and Mary Margaret swallowed nervously, hands still balled into fists, still entirely flushed. Slowly, Regina moved towards the woman still in the door opening. “You, Miss Lucas over there, and I.”

“Yes. Friends. Although I—“ Mary Margaret started, but Regina held up her hand, pressing two fingers lightly—knowingly—against Snow’s lips and feeling a shot of arousal course through her, tightening her nipples into hardness and causing her sex to throb. She knew her fingers were still coated with Ruby’s wetness, and she was quite sure the image of Regina rubbing Ruby’s clit with those very same fingers was burned into Mary Margaret’s mind as well.

“Shhhh… Tell me, _dear_ … how long has it been for you? How long since you last had one of these between your legs…?” Regina asked as her free hand dipped down to run along the shaft bobbing proudly between her legs, easily overpowering the demure woman with her confidence. Snow looked older in this world, more mature, but inside, the curse had taken the fight out of her; this was not the bandit who had eluded her in the woods; this was a teeny, tiny, grey mouse, and Regina was a cat—a panther—who felt the need to play with her food.

“I don’t… I haven’t…” Mary Margaret started, pulling back a little, eyes drawn down by the motion of Regina’s hand, and Regina ran the back of her fingers over the burning skin of her cheek, feeling Mary Margaret shiver.

“Never, Miss Blanchard?” Regina purred, and Mary Margaret’s jaw locked, eyes sliding to Ruby with a plea in them.

“Regina…” Ruby begged her, and Regina levelled her with a dark look, causing the younger girl to falter.

“Please be quiet a moment longer, dear. Your friend and I are having a conversation about _pleasure_.” Regina answered sharply, turning back to Mary Margaret with a smile that levelled off into predatory.

“I just don’t think—” Ruby tried again, and this time Regina turned to her more fully, anger flaring.

“Ruby! Did you not hear me? Have I just fucked you hard enough to hurt your eardrums somehow? If not, it would be wise of you to _shut your mouth_.” Regina bit out, and Ruby winched painfully, looking away as tears welled up in her eyes at the crude reprimand. Regina sighed, closing her eyes a moment to push down her fury before she returned them to Mary Margaret.

“Where were we… ah yes, I was asking you if anyone but you has ever made you come.” Regina pleasantly enquired, reconnecting her dropped hand with Mary Margaret’s cheek, cupping it this time instead of just grazing it. Mary Margaret met her eyes, then, searching them desperately, hoping to divine what was happening here.

“Mayor Mills, please…” The woman pleaded. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Oh, no. No need for titles here. You should call me ‘Regina’. As for what I want from you… I think the correct question is: what do you want from me?” Regina asked, pushing closer and feeling resistance against her vulva, knowing the dildo between them had finally connected. Mary Margaret’s eyes widened again, and she made an obvious effort _not_ to look down.

“I don’t… I don’t want anything.” Mary Margaret whispered quietly, but it was an obvious lie. Mary Margaret knew it, too. She swallowed and broke eye-contact, letting her eyes wander down to the ground beside them until Regina slipped her hand from her cheek to her chin, tilting it back up.

“I don’t think you mean that, _Mary Margaret_. I think what you witnessed when you walked into this apartment looked very good to you. I think it looked like something forbidden and that—while you are a very good girl—you are craving something _forbidden_.” Regina purred, and Mary Margaret tried to shake her head, hampered by Regina’s soiled hand still on her skin. She shuddered.

“No…” Mary Margaret whispered, and Regina smirked. That ‘no’ sounded so much like ‘please’ that Regina had trouble containing herself. It was all too easy… too tempting…

“Oh yes… but I won’t force you. I’m not as scary as you think I am; I won’t hurt you. No… I want you to want it…” Regina answered sweetly, leaning in a little more and feeling the pressure increase at her hips. She was close enough to feel Snow’s breath on her skin now, to see a lip quiver almost imperceptibly. Mary Margaret was close to breaking, and it was beautiful. “So, I am going to go back to Miss Lucas—because your intrusion was most untimely—and should you feel the need to _receive_ , you are welcome to close the door behind you and join us… isn’t she, Ruby?”

“I… yeah, I guess. I mean… if she wants. Don’t you think we should go, though? I mean, if she doesn’t want us here…?” Ruby asked, unsure, obviously looking out for her friend. Regina stepped back, moving to the long haired brunette again, and wrapping an arm around her waist as she pulled up next to her.

“Don’t worry, dear. She wants us here. She’s a little shy, but I promise you, she is dying to feel what I’m about to make you feel.” She said out loud, then leaned in, whispering in Ruby’s ear conspiratorially. “…and you want me to finish what I started, don’t you? I know how close you were…” 

She let her hand slip over a taunt abdomen, down over soft skin until she slipped between entirely soaked lips. She pressed lightly at Ruby’s clit and Ruby groaned, clinging harder to her, eyes flying towards their audience. Regina made herself focus on Ruby instead of satisfying her need to observe Snow’s reaction. She needed Ruby on board for this to happen, and the woman was wound tighter than a spring at this time.

“I…” Ruby started, but faltered as Regina’s hand dipped lower, middle finger slipping easily inside of her up to the second knuckle. Ruby hissed and sagged a little, burying her head into Regina’s neck as she arranged her body in such a way that she could cling to Regina so she would not fall. 

“…yes?” Regina pressed, and Ruby kissed the skin of her neck, lingering. She tipped her head upwards, lips covering Regina’s ear as her hips begun to move into Regina’s finger. 

“Yes… yes, I want you to finish me off…” Ruby groaned, and Regina felt such a surge of power course through her that she had to clamp down on a manic bout of laughter. Instead, she pulled Ruby’s head from her neck by her hair, meeting dark eyes and smiling. Hungrily, she claimed the brunette, sliding her tongue between lips and teeth and making Ruby moan. She put on a good, good, show, and shivered when she heard the tell-tale sounds of a door closing softly. 

She still didn’t turn around, didn’t look. She made herself wait. Instead, she pushed Ruby back, pushing her down into the love seat, making her giggle as their kiss was abruptly broken. Regina kneeled, then, between long, lean, legs, and met sparkling eyes that were entirely on her, Mary Margaret forgotten. Instead, Ruby bit her lip as Regina slowly lowered herself down to soaked folds and swiped her tongue through them. She moaned deeply as Regina dipped a strong tongue harder between her lips, seeking out her clit and suckling. She knew exactly what gave Ruby pleasure; she knew exactly what made her gasp and moan, knew what made her dig her heels into the floor or Regina’s hip and push off, trying to squirm away while her hands pushed Regina’s face harder into her. Usually, Regina would hold her back, always concerned about keeping control, but now she let Ruby take from her exactly what she needed. When Ruby asked for fingers, she pressed two of them deep inside of her as she continued to sucked and lick her clit. She played Ruby’s body like a musical instrument she had mastered in, and it didn’t take long for her to catch movement to her left.

Pulling her mouth away and slowing her fingers—although she continued to stimulate the writhing brunette—Regina flicked her hair back, turning her head towards the woman she had always known would come to her eventually. She licked her soiled lips slowly—suggestively—and smirked.

“Have you made up your mind, dear?” She questioned sweetly, and took in dark, wide, eyes, fidgeting hands, and legs that squeezed together in need. She relished slumped shoulders and teeth that bit firmly into a bottom lip. She rejoiced in the need that radiated off of the pixie haired brunette. 

“Yes.” Snow answered softly, and Regina wanted to rub it in, wanted to make her say it again, louder, wanted to make her beg… but this wasn’t the time; not yet. Snow would beg for her later. Right now, Mary Margaret needed to be encouraged, groomed, and she would make it worth it in the end. 

“Good, I’m happy to hear that. Now, perhaps you would like to get a little more comfortable? Why don’t you take off your clothes and we’ll take it from there, alright?” She encouraged, and after a last glance at Ruby—who was staring at her friend, Regina noted, even as her hips undulated against Regina’s hand, and her strong fingers dug into the sofa below. She was still moaning, still panting, but there was a little something in Ruby’s eyes that inspired wicked thoughts. Just like her Enchanted Forest alter ego, Ruby _liked_ Mary Margaret, and she wondered if, perhaps, Ruby liked Mary Margaret as more than a friend. Well, all the better; it would keep Ruby grateful and happy, and perhaps the guilt over sleeping with her friend would eventually end up ruining their friendship.

Kissing her way up over an absolutely flat stomach, lingering at firm breasts to nip at straining nipples, Regina worked her way up until she was leaning over the younger woman, claiming her attention and her lips in one fell swoop. They kissed deeply, Ruby’s hands tangling in her hair, as Regina stilled her fingers deeply inside of her.

“Won’t you be a dear and help your friend undress?” She whispered against puffy lips, then slid her mouth to Ruby’s ear so she could whisper into it in such a way that she was sure Mary Margaret wouldn’t hear. “I’m sure you have a few things you have thought of doing to her before, hm?”

As she pulled back, eyes full of insecurity met hers, obviously afraid Regina would be angry with her, and Regina saw her thoughts confirmed: Ruby did harbour feelings for her friend. Well, she hoped she had guarded her heart well, because somehow, Regina doubted the feelings were returned. Snow—Mary Margaret—was horny, but that was it… along with a healthy dose of curiosity to discover why she somehow cared about what Regina thought of her, obviously. Some things had carried over very well from the Enchanted Forest, and the fascination Snow had carried for her while she had still been a little girl was one of them—and it made this encounter taste all the more sweet.

“Oh, don’t worry dear, I don’t mind. Go on, help your _friend_ ” Regina placated the long haired brunette, and sat back, sliding her fingers from the woman on the seat and bringing them to her mouth to suckle clean a moment as Ruby looked on, licking her lips. Shaking her head with a wicked smirk on her features, she rose to her full height, stepping away from Regina and into Mary Margaret’s personal space.

“Hey…” Regina heard while she hoisted herself up, sliding onto the love seat and watching as Ruby’s long fingers took over from Mary Margaret in unbuttoning her blouse.

“Hi…” Mary Margaret answered, softly, searching Ruby’s eyes as her hands fell away, surrendering to Ruby’s far surer and steadier touch.

“Are you okay?” Ruby husked, and Mary Margaret nodded.

“How long…?” She answered, glancing over to Regina, who smirked lazily in acknowledgment. It was beautiful to watch this, knowing what they had been to each other in the Enchanted Forest. Had Red carried a torch for Snow as well, or was that something the curse had inspired in Ruby? The intricacies of the enchantment would most likely never bore Regina; she was fascinated with the little differences and elated with the similarities.

“Regina and I? A few weeks. It’s not… we’re not… it’s just sex, you know? Really good sex.” Ruby explained, and Regina smirked somewhat smugly. It was always good to hear praise about her abilities in the bedroom, although Ruby never gave her a reason to doubt. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Mary Margaret whispered in reply, and Ruby shrugged, coming to the last button and pushing apart the fabric to expose a ridiculously childish plain white cotton bra. Regina—who had awoken in Storybrooke with the entire contents of an expensive lingerie catalogue—couldn’t help but be amused, and had to cover it by sliding off her own blouse, unhooking her bra as Ruby searched for the side zipper of Mary Margaret’s skirt.

“Because, you know, it’s sex and you tend to get a little weird when I try to talk about that with you.” Ruby answered apologetically, dropping the skirt to the floor. Mary Margaret steadied herself on Ruby’s shoulders as she undid her pumps, letting them lay where they landed.

“I guess I do…” Mary Margaret answered, smiling a little, and Ruby smiled in return before looking back at Regina to check if all of this was okay. It was. Regina wasn’t in any hurry, and she was enjoying the show, watching more and more of Mary Margaret’s slightly fuller figure emerge from under the fashion disaster that was her wardrobe. Regina nodded encouragingly, and Ruby turned back, sinking down to roll Mary Margaret’s tights down her legs, and the school teacher stepped out of them. Ruby had taken care not to take Mary Margaret’s panties down with her, and so Regina didn’t have to miss the sight of Snow White in baby yellow cotton granny panties with small red hearts on them. Bless this curse. Bless every little detail and degradation. It was worth faking happiness over.

Regina took in the sight, marvelled at the sheer perfection of the situation, and stood, causing Ruby to step back knowingly. Mary Margret’s eyes filled with uncertainty, but Regina smiled and she settled—a little. 

“You are lovely, my dear… soft and pure as snow…” Regina complimented, relishing the throwback to Mary Margaret’s pre-curse days. As she stepped forward, reaching out to trail her fingers over the heated skin of Mary Margaret’s belly, she couldn’t help but enjoy the way Mary Margaret sucked in a shaky breath at her touch, loving the way Regina’s presence seemed to shake the pixie haired brunette. Did she subconsciously realize Regina was dangerous to her? Had the curse been unable to wipe that away, or had it instilled it in Mary Margaret on purpose, constantly keeping her on edge around Regina without knowing why? Both options appealed to Regina, especially because Mary Margaret was right here, letting Regina slide her hands over her sides, skirting the edge of her panties, despite that feeling.

“Thank you…” Mary Margaret managed to whisper as Regina pressed herself against her, the toy between her legs connecting with the skin of the other woman, causing her to jump. Eyes widened a moment before falling shut as Regina leaned in ever so slowly, savouring this moment. She would never again get a first kiss with the woman she had once called her step-daughter, and she was set on enjoying every moment of it.

Mary Margaret kissed like a school girl; innocent and chastely. Her hands fluttered to Regina’s hips, but never made real contact until Regina pulled her in fully. As she pulled Mary Margaret closer, fingers trailing up over her shoulder blades, causing the woman in her arms to shiver, Regina slipped her tongue over the woman’s lips, unable to shake the deliciousness of the taboo underlying the action. Mary Margaret didn’t know it, but Regina did, and she would be lying if she said that it wasn’t arousing to know that not only was she kissing her former step-daughter, but her former nemesis. This was the woman who had ran from her for years, and now she was trembling in her arms, whimpering against her lips as she parted hers under Regina’s probing tongue. 

Regina couldn’t restrain herself anymore; she pulled Mary Margret flush against her and claimed her mouth hungrily, lapping at the woman’s tongue before suckling on it as it awkwardly met hers. Mary Margaret moaned and wrapped her arms around her as if they were merely hugging, and Regina bit at the woman’s lower lip, causing a startled gasp to fall from parted lips. Pulling back, she relished the way Mary Margaret took a few long moments to open her eyes.

“Good?” Regina asked, and Mary Margaret nodded, a delicious mixture of shame, fear, and arousal in her eyes.

“Good…” Regina answered the non-verbal reply, and stepped back, watching as Mary Margaret’s arms fell away from her. “Now, why don’t you join me on this seat, and we’ll try something I just know you will enjoy… Ruby?”

She guided Mary Margaret down with her on the love seat, sitting close together, Mary Margaret with her hands in her lap over the underwear that was still making Regina bite back a chuckle of amusement, her with an arm around her former step-daughter as she crossed her legs, causing the faux manhood to pop up and draw Mary Margaret’s wide gaze. Regina made a note of the subconscious glance, but didn’t comment for the moment. She had other plans, other more pressing issues. 

“Come here, dear?” Regina requested, and Ruby did as told, gladly, smiling down at the two of them as she waited to hear what Regina wanted of her. “I think this whole situation might become odd for you two if you don’t take a few more moments to get comfortable together. I know you two have only interacted as friends before, so Ruby, why don’t you give Mary Margaret a kiss? Would you two like that?”

Both nodded, Ruby confirming verbally as well, and Regina smiled, forcing herself to slow down and let this happen naturally before either of them would run scared. It would be worth it in the end, she promised herself. For now, she placated herself by supporting Ruby’s hand on her thigh as the other settle on the arm rest of the couch and Ruby leaned forward, licking her lips and smiling widely at her friend. Mary Margaret returned the smile, both grinning giddily at what was happening. They were about to change their relationship forever—or so they thought; Regina knew that unless both women were continuously stimulated, these memories would fade into a curse-fuelled oblivion in days or weeks, or months at most. It was the carte blanche the curse provided that made risks like these worth it.

She watched with bated breath as Ruby bit her lip and moved closer, their eyes searching each other until they closed on their own accords and lips met softly, tentatively, moving slowly at first as Ruby stepped a little closer between Mary Margaret’s legs. Soon, though, Ruby moved her hand from the armrest and cupped Mary Margaret’s cheek softly, sliding her tongue over lightly painted lips that Regina knew tasted like strawberry, and she watched Mary Margaret part hers, moving to massage Ruby’s tongue as her hands slid up her ribcage.

Regina couldn’t shake the image of Snow White kissing her friend Red Riding Hood while somewhere, Prince charming was waiting. Even if Red had harboured feelings for her friend, Snow would never have reciprocated, but she allowed Ruby to claim her mouth now, allowed her to sink to her knees between her legs and pull the woman below her close. Ruby lost herself quickly in the woman before her and Regina didn’t blame her; she had been building towards orgasm with Ruby for more than an hour now, and if Ruby, indeed, had a small crush on her friend—consciously or subconsciously—kissing her, touching her, must be very arousing for the young ex-wolf.

Unlike with Regina, Mary Margaret was comfortable indulging her desires with Ruby. She ran her hands up Ruby’s back, tracing her shoulder blades, tangling her hands in her hair as she slid a little lower onto the couch, allowing Ruby more complete access to her body as Ruby pressed down, wrapping one hand around Mary Margaret’s waist to pull her close, and using the other to hold her neck as they kissed deeply, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Regina watched as Ruby’s hand slid down to trace the swell of an ivory breast, and subconsciously licked her lips as Mary Margaret’s head fell back—uttering a startled gasp—as Ruby’s thumb brushed over a rosy nipple. She waited patiently for Ruby’s mouth to descent down Mary Margaret’s neck and to her chest, watching as Mary Margaret’s hands wrapped into Ruby’s hair to hold her close as one nipple became entrapped by soft lips and the other by a slowly teasing hand. It was a beautiful sight, and the high pitch whimpers that fell from the teacher along with Ruby’s much deeper moans were like music to Regina’s ears. Another taboo in this playground that Storybrooke was. 

She reached out, tracing her nails over Ruby’s back, and Ruby pulled up, flipping her hair and meeting her eyes hungrily. Regina beckoned her to her with a single finger, and Ruby smiled smugly before pushing up over Mary Margaret’s leg so she could meet the older brunette for a kiss that Regina struggled to dominate, imagining she could taste Mary Margaret’s skin on Ruby’s lips while Ruby knew exactly what that tasted like—and loving it. She held Ruby’s head with two hands and kept her trapped for long moments as Mary Margaret’s leg pressed against her own, trapped between Ruby and her. Regina couldn’t stifle a whimper when she heard Mary Margaret moan, presumably at the sight of them engaging each other in heated kisses that were far less about emotion than about domination—and Ruby surrendered eventually, allowing Regina to tilt her head back and suckle on the skin of her neck, groaning when Regina latched onto the spots she knew were sensitive. Regina would always win this game, she knew, because Ruby's very nature betrayed her: she was destined to be part of a pack, and never as an Alpha.

"Mary Margaret--" Regina started, panting just a tad less than Ruby as they parted temporarily. "...would you like to experience something truly... _divine_?"

Regina asked the question innocently enough, lips just inches from Ruby's again, meeting eyes with pupils that widened even further in arousal at the promise that slipped into the words. She only turned her head towards Mary Margaret after a pregnant pause and found her pressed back into the armrest, obviously hyper aware of the way her leg was pressed between the bare bodies of two women, and still unsure if she had made the right call in staying. Still, there was curiosity in her eyes, and deep levels of desire. It was the conflict plain on her features that made Regina _so_ desperate to fuck the pixie haired brunette, she had to dig her nails into the skin of her own leg until the urge to jump up and take subsided. Patience, she reminded herself. Patience was what separated her from the Ruby's of the world: they were both predators, but Regina was an Alpha through and through, and before the day was through, she would claim what was rightfully hers—but in due time.

"I... I..." Mary Margaret stuttered, caught in Regina's gaze, but then she gasped, eyes flying to the apex of her thighs where Ruby's hand had come to rest in a beautiful display of initiative. 

"It's okay." Ruby assured her, rubbing very lightly at the lips of Mary Margaret’s sex through cotton that had turned just a little darker in the face of her wetness. Mary Margaret licked her lips, nodding.

"Yes." She finally stated somewhat forcefully, and Regina smiled a smile that was a hasty cover for a dark smirk. Another wall torn down, another surrender.

“Ruby, be a dear and vest Mary Margaret of the last of her clothing, if you will? And once you have done that—” She had returned her gaze to Ruby to address her, but indulged herself now: she needed to see Mary Margaret react to this… she needed a little pay-out for this game that had her sex throbbing. “…I want you to slip and slide that talented tongue of yours between lips we all know are very, very, wet… don’t we, Mary Margaret?”

It was beautiful—the combination of sheer terror, shame, and barely contained lust on Mary Margaret’s features would eternally be a view that could sustain Regina’s continued desire for vengeance. Pure, virginal, Snow White, lusting after her friend’s tongue, lusting after the dark promises that belay Regina‘s voice. She caught the way Mary Margaret’s eyes came to rest upon the fake manhood between her legs a split second, and realized Mary Margaret had actually been _disappointed_ a moment that Regina’s promise of pleasure would not come in the form of hard rubber forcing its way into—what Mary Margaret believed to be—a virgin pussy. Oh, but it would… before this was over, Regina vowed to have forced the length of it inside of her nemesis until it was covered with her come. Regina vowed to take Mary Margaret’s virginity today, and when their eyes met, she knew Mary Margaret lusted after very little else. It were always the quiet ones...

“Yes…” Mary Margaret finally husked as a reply to a question already long forgotten. I didn’t matter: they had all known Mary Margaret was aroused—they were all aroused—and as Ruby hastily tore down and off the last of Mary Margaret’s child-like clothes, Mary Margaret fumbled for a better perch on the couch, gratefully accepting the invite of Regina’s arm around her. With her heart suddenly pounding and her throat going dry, Regina pulled Mary Margaret into her so she sat against her leg, one arm of Regina’s around her shoulder and her head resting back on Regina’s chest. They had sat like this when Snow was a child, curling up on the couch to read while Regina did the same, but back then, Snow hadn’t put one foot on the armrest of the couch and the other on Ruby’s thigh as the easer brunette sat down between outstretched and parted legs. She hadn’t moaned when Regina inhaled her scent before dipping down to suckle the skin of her neck, and she hadn’t gasped in pleasure when Ruby leaned in and swiped the length of her drenched mound.

Regina tasted skin she had only tasted when reluctantly kissing better painful bumps and scrapes. She inhaled the scent that should have reminded her of her old life, trapped in the palace, but it never did—the scent of sweat and arousal was too overpowering for that. It corrupted everything else, and Regina found herself clenching her legs to alleviate some of her need for pleasure. Instead, she sunk her teeth into Mary Margaret’s skin as softly as she could make herself do, and pressed her tongue flat against her pulse point, feeling rapid beats of her heart tear through it as Ruby put her excellent skills to good use.

The second Regina had felt Ruby’s tongue on her that first night, she had known that this was not going to be a one-time thing as previously intended. Ruby had a skill at eating pussy that was as much inborn as acquired: she truly loved the activity, and that enthusiasm made it impossible not to surrender to the waves of pleasure she managed to provoke. It seemed Mary Margaret wasn’t unaffected either; between the actions of both of their mouths, Mary Margaret was soon straining off of the couch, head tilted back into Regina freely, having overcome her fear entirely in favour of getting more stimulation. One hand had wrapped roughly into Ruby’s long locks, and Ruby’s dark eyes were watching her friend intently as she suckled and licked, lapping up juices that never the less soon coated her face. It wasn’t just arousing to behold, it was validating, strengthening, and the need to take was soon becoming overwhelming. Regina realized she needed some relief.

While Mary Margaret gasped and moaned—soon whimpering beautifully as Regina cupped her breast with the hand wrapped around her shoulder—Regina took a hold of the rubber between her legs and pressed down into herself, imagining it was Snow causing the motion. She once more claimed the skin of a pale neck, and Mary Margaret groaned a plea for more. While she blindly reached out with her free arm, landing on Regina’s leg, Mary Margaret’s forearm brushed her hand, and eyes flew open. She turned her head around Regina’s to look at the motions of her hand, and Regina pulled back a little, suddenly intent on making a good show of masturbating with the toy. 

“You can touch it if you want, my dear…” Regina purred lustfully, losing the fight with her patience and desire. “I’ve seen you look at it… lust for it. Ruby is getting you hot and wet, but your sex is throbbing for _that_ isn’t it…?”

“Yes…” Mary Margaret confirmed again, struggling to stay upright, struggling to keep her eyes open as Ruby pushed her legs further apart and pressed her tongue rhythmically against her opening, building up the fantasy of penetration. Mary Margaret’s entire chest, neck, and face were flushed with a blush belaying her arousal, and Regina relished it. This was the school teacher, the woman who—by Ruby’s account—was weirded out about talk of sex, yet here she lay willingly splayed open so her best friend could pleasure her, and she had just admitted to wanting the Mayor’s temporary manhood inside of her. What had started as just another game to push Ruby’s limits had turned into something akin to divine retribution. It was sublime, and when Mary Margaret not only arranged herself so she could side her arm between Regina’s belly and the dildo as she took it in her hand, but bent over to accept it into her mouth, Regina thought she would come right there and then. She had broken Mary Margaret, Regina realized; her need had finally overcome her shyness and shame.

She didn’t come, though. Instead, she looked down upon mushed hair as Mary Margaret draped herself over her lap, obscuring the appendix in her lap from her. It didn’t matter; her head was moving up and down, and she could feel the pressure of the rubber against her vulva wax and wane in response. She could hear moans and sucks, and could behold the twisting of Mary Margaret’s body as she struggled to remain in this obviously uncomfortable position and still receive pleasure from Ruby, who had taken a firm hold on her hips to keep her in place and act as a counterbalance to her upper body so Mary Margaret could bear down upon the cock shed been craving. 

The minor pressure against her did nothing to relieve Regina’s need—instead, it worsened it. She was burning up, aroused to the point of hurting, and she didn’t stop to care about Mary Margaret’s feelings as she yanked her head up by her hair, forcing her to sit up straighter, twist more, bend further, as she kissed her deeply, tasting traces of Ruby on lips that no longer tasted of strawberry at all. Mary Margaret moaned into her mouth, giving her open-mouthed kisses with plenty of tongue and wetness as she became equally lost in desire. Ruby’s mouth had aroused her to the point of shaking, and while she needed one hand to hold herself up, the other was traversing Regina’s skin without a plan. She simply soaked in the feeling of skin on skin, and Regina hissed whenever she touched a part of her that was sensitive—the apex of her thigh, the cock, her breasts and straining nipples.

“No more foreplay.” Regina hissed against kiss-bruised lips, and Mary Margaret’s mouth captured hers in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, allowing herself to be overpowered as two hands slid into her hair. It was Ruby who coaxed Mary Margaret into a seated position, and then helped her onto Regina’s lap even as Regina refused to give up her hold. She only broke it when soft thighs landed upon her upper legs, pulling Mary Margret’s head away by her hair and waiting until she could blink open her soulful eyes, filled with tearful arousal.

“Lift your hips.” Regina instructed darkly, and the teacher did, panting heavily, trembling as Ruby stood behind her, hands sliding over her shoulders to her chest to tweak small pink nipples. Mary Margaret arched back, supporting her own weight on shaky legs as Regina pressed the head of the cock through her wetness, lingering on her clit for a few slow swipes that made Mary Margaret gasp and bear down beautifully.

“What do we say, Mary Margaret…?” Regina requested sweetly, clinging to the last of her patience as Mary Margaret shuddered, eyes closed, straining against Ruby as she pinched her nipples sharply. Regina slid her eyes to Ruby’s for a long moment, relishing the level of arousal she saw on her pet wolf’s face. There was jealousy there too—although Regina wasn’t sure in whose position Ruby wanted to be right now—but mostly Ruby’s face was coated with a light sheen of wetness, and she was holding the woman she had a crush on while she was receiving pleasure. Ruby was a giver, and she was giving Mary Margaret everything she could—everything she was allowed to. 

“Please!” Mary Margaret cried out right away in response to her question. Regina smirked, sliding the cock to the woman’s entrance, feeling her way along with her fingers that were instantly coated.

“Almost, my dear… almost… Ruby?” Regina requested, leaning forward as her hands trailed up Mary Margaret’s sides, marvelling at the contrast of colour between overheated paleness and her own darker tones. Ruby bent down and whispered against the shell of her friend’s ear as Regina watched on in amusement. Eyes shot open, focussing on her with difficulty. Mary Margaret licked her lips, shifted, shuddered, considered her options, then took a deep breath as Ruby straightened out with a smirk. Mary Margaret finally surrendered entirely.

“Fuck me.” Mary Margaret pleaded softly, and arousal settled in Regina so hotly, she didn’t have the strength to restrain herself and make her _truly_ beg for it like she had intended to make her do. Instead, she surged up and claimed trembling lips, chasing the obscenity down as far as she could reach as she settled her hands on Mary Margaret’s hip and urged her down. If Mary Margaret had expected gentleness and time to adjust, she didn’t show it as she dropped her weight onto the manhood sliding inside of her far more easily than was modestly allowed for a prude school teacher. Mary Margaret didn’t cry out like Ruby did; instead, she arched back into Ruby and uttered a tiny whimper from within a gaping mouth, and it was so much more rewarding than Regina thought it could possibly have been. She revelled in the sight of her toy disappearing between glistening folds, in the way Mary Margaret literally sat down on her lap for a few moments to pant and adjust, in the way her chest heaved and she reached up to Ruby for a kiss Ruby twisted herself into very willingly. 

Regina did allow Mary Margaret and Ruby a moment, then, finding herself visited upon by memories from the past she shared with the pixie-haired woman on her lap. She thought for a moment of saving her from the back of the runaway horse, thought about the betrayal of Daniel’s death, thought of long days and weeks and months that stretched out over years of cohabitation. She thought about having Leopold killed and consoling a grief stricken woman who—from that point onwards—was only her step-daughter by title until Regina had lost that, too, and they had just been enemies. She thought about long days searching and plotting, about innumerable deaths in the name of justice, and then she pushed it all away as she forced her hips up, connecting them further. They were something to each other again, now: lovers. It wasn’t much, but for now, it was enough—another tangled web in which to tie them.

Right away, Mary Margaret gasped and shot up, breaking her passionate kiss with her friend and dropping the hand that had tangled into her long hair. She shot forward, hands landing on Regina’s shoulders and before long, she was pushing herself up and down as tiny, pleading, whimpers fell from her—high-pitched and perfect. She looked so young, then—too young to engage in something so sinful—but that had always been her appeal, hadn’t it? Eternally young, eternally lovely, and eternally virginal. Well, she wasn’t a virgin now as she bore down onto the toy that Regina forced up again and again with a desperation that had Ruby groan pleadingly in response. 

“…come.” Regina panted, motioning Ruby to her with a jerk of her head, and Ruby’s hands left her friend’s chest in favour of a knee to the pillows of the couch and her other foot firmly on the ground next to Regina’s. Regina didn’t need all her attention—or the use of both her hands—to fuck Mary Margaret; she could spare a hand and some brain power to slide first two, then three, fingers into Ruby’s wide and hungry cunt, alternating her gaze between the two woman writhing in pleasure. The air was now truly soiled and smelled only of sex; of sweat and the lingering musk of female arousal. She swallowed thickly, overcome by whatever this was, because it might have started out as another offense against her enemies, but it had turned into vengeance and pleasure filled nirvana.

“Regina…” Mary Margaret pleaded openly, desperately, shivering beautifully, and Regina fell forward into her chest as if lured in by a siren song. She wrapped her arm firmer around Mary Margaret’s hips as she suckled and bit at a straining nipple, hoping to coax more reactions like that breathless plea disguised as her name from her nemesis. She’d heard her name fall off of Snow’s lips an infinite amount of times, but it had never sounded as good to her as it did right now. She wished she could take Mary Margaret to the bed Ruby had denied her the use of before, but in all honesty, she couldn’t imagine giving up this moment of unadulterated lust—from all involved.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ruby who came first, after Regina sacrificed a digit in favour of greater mobility. After all, she had already been brought to the brink of orgasm multiple times today—and that was _before_ she had gotten a chance to lap at her crush’s core and watch her get fucked by a dildo of a size that even she took with difficulty, and that was saying something as Ruby liked them big and thick. As always, the woman was vocal—deliciously so—and she overpowered Mary Margaret easily, who was drawn from her own pleasure to watch as Ruby spasmed and a repeated mantra of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck… Regina! Fuck!’ was ripped from her lips before her body collapsed against Regina’s side, draping against her. Regina let her, removing a single finger and coaxing the brunette through her aftershocks with the single remaining one.

“Do you want that, my dear? Are you dying to come for me…?” Regina husked against the lips of the woman on her lap she still had so much trouble distinguishing from Snow White, the queen who had dethroned her, the bandit who had eluded her, the child who had betrayed her. Mary Margaret moaned, an honest to God moan that sent shivers down to Regina’s overheated and dripping sex. She could not remember being more aroused in her life than she was right at this very moment. When Mary Margaret slipped her hands over her neck, brushing her matted hair away and cupping her cheeks softly, Regina met pleading eyes and a face caught in tearful desire and need. She searched those eyes, then, captured in every way by current events, and she allowed her hips to rise and fall in a rhythm that was soon building up speed, being matched thrust for thrust by the woman on top of her as she held her close and guided her down.

“Regina, please… I… so good…” Mary Margaret whispered as she forced herself onto the cock inside of her again and again, legs trembling every time the bore down. Regina slid her arm higher around Mary Margaret’s shoulders, and pulled her closer in a subconscious gesture to comfort the overcome woman. She didn’t want to, but Snow had always invoked this mixture of protectiveness and white hot hate in her. Regina was quenching the latter need by punishing Mary Margaret’s sex with the large toy forcing in and out of her, and her subconscious mind was searching an outlet for the prior.

Ruby stirred, then, sliding her hand over sweaty skin until she met wetness at the apex of Mary Margaret’s legs. Mary Margaret gasped, bearing down harder as Ruby rubbed at her clit with tired determination, lifting her head from where it was nestled into Regina’s shoulder to slide down to a painfully erect nipple. Just that minor stimulation was enough for Regina to slide out of her long haired lover and grab a firm hold of Mary Margaret’s hips with both hands so she could slam them together harder, her momentary need to comfort drowned out by desire. Her sex was throbbing, her own need building, but she wasn’t going to come from this. Still, she arched into Ruby as the brunette leaned over her arm just so she could reach her chest.

“Suck, Ruby… harder!” She instructed, and Ruby did, sucking, biting, soothing her nipple in the way she knew drove Regina insane. It did. All of this, all of it, was driving Regina insane. She forgot about revenge, about degrading her former step-daughter, about the school teacher—she forgot about everything but the wet sucking sound of Mary Margaret’s sex taking the toy again and again, about everything but the slapping noise of skin on skin that filled the apartment. She focussed on ragged gasps—hers and Mary Margaret’s—and an assortment of groans and moans, coupled with whimpered please that fell from the woman straining on her lap, hands still cupping her cheek with a gentles that amazed Regina.

With a rough yank just above Mary Margaret’s knees, Regina pulled her harder into her, forcing Mary Margaret to settle her legs on either side of her. The change in stimulation seemed to skyrocket Mary Margaret’s arousal as she arched back and cried out—still softly, but surely—for Regina to fuck her harder. Regina did, watching Mary Margaret bob up and down, watched Ruby’s fingers work tirelessly in the wetness, drowned in the feeling of the brunette’s talented mouth still on her breast, and when Mary Margaret came, straining back silently, nails digging in to the skin of Regna’s cheeks and neck, Regina fucked her through it as hard as she could as she felt drops of sweat slide down her bare body. With her jaw locked in a mixture of arousal, pain from muscle cramps, glee, and revenge, Regina fucked Snow White through her orgasm until the former royal’s hand flew down to steady herself on Regina’s hips and keep her from pounding inside of her too roughly. 

“Shhhh… please… sensitive…” Mary Margaret pleaded between gasps of air as she whimpered and panted, sagging down to fully take the toy inside of her one more time as she rode out the aftershocks of her arousal, walls pulsing around the shaft as she allowed her head to fall into the crook of Regina’s neck, forcing Ruby to withdraw. Granting her request, Regina slowed, then stilled.

To her own great surprise, Regina automatically brought her arms up to hold her, finding herself moved by the way the younger woman trusted her in these quiet moments. Mary Margaret was sweaty, and shaking, and so very vulnerable, and her first instinct had been to snuggle into the woman who had just provided her with so much pleasure. Closing her eyes, Regina allowed herself to cradle the back of Mary Margaret’s head and tilt her own head into her, feeling their hearts and breaths align. They had always been connected, her and Snow, but never more than they were right now. She loved Snow—she always had—it were the other emotions that made her want to kill her. Love just deepened those other emotions to the point where they became far too dangerous for both of them to exist in the same space. Well, they had managed now.

It was Ruby who broke the moment between them by kissing her neck, and Regina was thankful for it. Her mind was buzzing, still lost in her pleasure-filled, and pleasure-seeking haze, and her emotions lay too close to the surface. She found them confusing, and painful, and that was not how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to dominate Snow White, not shudder as the woman slid off of her, not nod silently as Mary Margaret sunk down between her legs on legs apparently made out of Jell-o and asked if she could take off the harness. 

“You made me feel so good…” Mary Margaret whispered against the skin and trembling muscles of Regina’s leg, and Ruby bit at her neck, causing Regina to groan as she slid her hand down to cup Mary Margaret’s cheek. So young—she looked so young—just like the little princess, staring up at her and pleading her not to leave. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

She watched as Mary Margaret licked her lips, insecurity flickering through them only a quiet moment before she slid her fingers over damp skin and teased wet folds so close to her mouth. Regina found herself craving, subconsciously parting her legs wider as Ruby licked the sweat from the hollow above her breast bone.

“May I…?” Mary Margaret asked as she settled more comfortably between her legs, and Regina had to force herself not to say ‘please’, had to force herself to establish dominance by parting her legs wider and then sliding a hand down to part the lips of her sex as well. She was shocked to find herself pulsing and wetter than she could ever have imagined—she had known she was aroused, but so much? No. 

“Of course, my dear. After all, you only lose your virginity once, best get a few more items checked off on the list. I hope you have paid good attention to Ruby…?” She sassed darkly, settling in as Ruby slid lower over her chest, swirling the nipple nearest to her with her tongue and making Regina gasp. Right away, Regina settled a hand on her head and pressed her closer, groaning when Ruby sucked obediently. “Are you waiting for another invite…?”

“No.” Mary Margaret answered, licking her lips one more time and swallowing thickly before leaning down, pausing to smell a moment. Then she tentatively reached out with her tongue, teasing the small lips protecting Regina’s entrance. Regina allowed her head to fall back as she shuddered, parting her lips wider and allowing Mary Margaret full access to her sex as the pixie haired brunette gently explored. 

Regina wasn’t in the mood to wait—she was too wound up, too aroused, and all she wanted to do was overpower Mary Margaret like she had overpowered Ruby that first time—but Ruby was still working her breasts, and the sight of Snow White kneeling down before her to lap carefully at the accumulated wetness between her legs was spell-binding. She watched as threads of her natural lubrication pulled taunt and snapped between Mary Margaret’s tongue and her own flesh every time the other woman pulled back, and was fascinated by the level of bliss on eternally innocent features—even though she remembered how Mary Margaret looked when fucked with eight inches of faux cock, and it was far from innocent. 

She guided Mary Margaret by moans and whimpers, by jerks of her hips, and by corrective taps of her fingers and before long, Mary Margaret knew how to find her clit without fault, even when she swirled her tongue away to lap at the fount of her desire or to suckle on her bare lips.

“That’s very good, my dear, very good indeed… now, I want you to use two fingers and fill me.” She groaned out, trying to get her voice to sound marginally unaffected, but she wasn’t sure if she was succeeding. She was in too much need, too aroused to appear aloof, and Ruby’s mouth and the hands that had come up to work her breasts and neck, teasing her sweaty skin and goading her further towards orgasm weren’t helping matters any, especially because Ruby was a very good dirty talker when she wanted to, and she wanted to now. 

“Fuck… Regina… look at that. Look at her licking you. She’s never done that, but she went down like a trooper, didn’t she? Well, I get it. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to you—do with you. You are bewitching, you know that? You just ooze sex. You said you wanted to do dirty things to me…? I always want to do that to you—but mostly let you do that to me because I know you can always make me feel so good, just as good as Mary Margaret must be feeling right now.” Ruby husked against the shell of her ear, and Regina found herself arching up, groaning, and pulling her in for a hard, desperate, kiss before she forced Ruby down to take in as much of the flesh of one of Regina’s breasts—something Ruby did with a chuckle.

Mary Margaret didn’t look triumphant in the face of Regina’s failed self-control—she seemed genuinely emotional, touched by everything that had happened to her and all that she was provoking in Regina. As she lay her head against Regina’s strong thigh so she had enough room to slide her fingers down and then back up until they aligned fully with Regina’s slippery entrance, their eyes locked, and for a moment the expression in them was so similar to the one Snow had given her when she had visited her in her jail cell that Regina felt her heart leap up to her throat. Then, strong fingers filled her and Regina lost her fear and trepidation. All she could focus on was the edge of orgasm she had been skirting for so long.

Mary Margaret slid her mouth back into place, feeling the urgency in Regina as her hips bucked and her breath caught, and although Regina fought sounding like she was pleading, she couldn’t quite stop herself from encouraging the pixie haired brunette between her legs as Ruby whispered against her chest how good she must be feeling now she was finally getting fucked.

“Oh… yes… there, right there. Just like that, just like that. S-suck—yes… right there oh… God!” She gritted out, feeling her body transcend into the realm of pure, livewire, bliss. There wasn’t a clear line between working towards orgasm and reaching it; she noted how it slipped upon her, washing over her, causing her walls to clamp down painfully around Mary Margaret’s fingers. She was too aroused, too affected, and her orgasm shattered her so completely that for long moments, she was aware of nothing else. Far away, she heard someone crying out, but only realized once she crashed down to the couch that the sound had been ripped from her own throat. It was Ruby’s mouth that met hers even as she gasped and groaned, holding Mary Margaret close to her as her clit throbbed against her tongue. She met her lips hungrily, sloppily, refusing to open her eyes as she rode her intense high, and Ruby cupped her face like Mary Margaret had done, pressing close to her as the kissed deeply, sharing in this moment as well.

It was just sex, but it had been mind-blowingly good. Shockingly so. For now, Regina refused to analyse any of this, however. For now, she felt Ruby withdraw and fingers still as Mary Margaret easily wrestled herself free from the boneless hand on her head and the next thing she knew, Regina was tasting herself on puffy lips that fell upon hers amidst puffs of breath that smelled like her as well. Again, Regina found herself reaching out for her nemesis, and again Mary Margaret sunk into her trustingly before allowing Regina to recover her breath and blink open her eyes just in time to find Ruby and Mary Margaret engaged in a languid lip-lock that stole her breath again. They really were beautiful together, Regina mused, high on endorphins and buzzing from her orgasm. In this state of mind, she could afford herself the privilege of being soft and appreciative—at least in her head.

“Not bad for your first time.” Regina spoke with forced amusement lacing her voice, purposefully undermining the compliment, and the two friends broke apart over Regina’s leg, Mary Margaret dipping her head with a blush as Ruby grinned.

“That looked very good from where I was sitting.” Ruby confirmed with a laugh to her voice, and Regina smiled pleasantly as she straightened out, running a hand through her hair that she managed to keep from shaking. “We should do this again!”

“I would like that…” Mary Margaret confessed quickly, and Regina was pleasantly surprised by the level of heat that came to Mary Margaret’s eyes as they fell upon her. She smirked, a number of dark scenarios coming to her mind’s eye where Mary Margaret surely was _not_ the active party. She was surprised, though, by the jump of her heart as Mary Margaret smiled softly at her—shyly—but no longer with shame. Just like Snow, she mused. She looked so much like Snow—she _was_ Snow, but not here. Here she was Mary Margaret, and Regina would do well to remember that.

“Perhaps we shall, dears.” She finally agreed somewhat reluctantly, but felt a shiver of arousal course down her body despite her hesitance.

“Awesome!” Ruby flopped down on the couch and stretching out languidly, sated and obviously happy with the recent turn of events. Regina begrudgingly admired Ruby—the woman didn’t judge, didn’t think beyond the present. She lived entirely in the moment, and as such she rarely faltered, and she didn’t feel conflicted about anything she engaged in. She just settled in for the ride. Regina, on the other hand, clung to the past in desperation, clung to her anger, her darkness, and her hate… she wasn’t like the Ruby’s in the world. She was an Alpha, and she _had_ to remember.

“Well, with that settled, I am going to make use of your shower—assuming you have one?—and the take my leave. I abandoned some paperwork for this rendezvous, and I wouldn’t be a very good Mayor if I left them unattended.” Regina spoke, reclaiming her aloof demeanour, although the fact that she wobbled slightly once Mary Margaret moved back and she stood subtracted considerably from the unaffected air she tried to portray. She wasn’t unaffected, after all. She had just fucked Snow White, and the strap-on dildo with the evidence of it still lay on her second hand coffee table. Worse, she had opened herself up to a repeat performance.

She had no intention of returning to city hall, but she still felt the need to keep up the charade, to place herself above the teacher and the waitress—to be the Queen. As such, she gathered her clothes and left for the bathroom Mary Margaret silently pointed her towards, obviously still processing current events as well as she raised herself up and sat down on the love seat with Ruby as she surreptitiously wiped at her mouth, eyes wide. It seemed the reality of her situation was finally sinking in: she had just thrown herself full force into an all-female threesome with her best friend and the Mayor, and that might, indeed, take some getting used to if she had always considered herself straight-by-default and beyond such dirty things as sex.

Well, Mary Margaret was dirty now, soiled, and Regina felt strengthened because of that fact. _She_ had done that to Mary Margret— _she_ had taken her presumed virginity, and if it would happen again, she would take so much more from her—chief amongst them Ruby Lucas, her best friend, whom Regina had every intention of corrupting into dragging Mary Margaret down into Regina’s dark desire for pleasure and revenge—for punishment of a willing subject. And yet, she brushed off Ruby’s offer to join her, expressing she did not have time for another round—as much as she might like to. She needed time to think, and the solitary shower steadied her: this modern invention reminded her that she was Major Mills, not the Evil Queen, reminded her that out in that room sat Mary Margaret Blanchard, not Snow White, and Ruby Lucas, not Red Riding Hood. Here, all of those names belonged to fairy tale characters, not real people. She needed to start treating her memories as false as well.

She emerged from the bathroom refreshed and dressed to perfection, having salvaged her clothes, reapplied her make-up, and perfected her hair. She looked like the Mayor, hard and severe, and she contrasted starkly with Mary Margaret—who had slipped on soft beige pants and a fluffy green sweater—and Ruby, who had settled in her panties and blouse only. The two friends sat together on the seat, nursing large mugs of tea, and Regina regarded them with disdain for their mundane behaviour.

“Dears, I shall be off. Enjoy your afternoon; I am sure you two have matters to discuss.” Regina greeted pleasantly, intending to make the women blush, and while Mary Margaret did, Ruby bounced up with a happy grin, set down her mug, and pressed against her, young breasts flattening into her own as Ruby dipped her head, meeting her eyes with mischief in her own. She fingered the edges of Regina’s vest and bit her lip.

“I know you’re busy _now_ but… maybe tonight I can come by…? I’m still feeling a little, you know…?” Ruby mused, wiggling her eyebrows, and Regina smirked, finally allowing her hands to pull her in.

“Of course, dear. I did neglect you a little. Eight, sharp.” Regina agreed, steadied again by the desire and acceptance in Ruby’s eyes. She leaned in to whisper in Ruby’s ear, unable to keep her eyes away from Mary Margaret as she did, and finding her studiously looking down, knowing she was trying to catch every word, regardless. “Come ready, and I will make it worth your while.”

Ruby pressed into her in need, moaning lightly as her head tilted back in desire, and when Regina pulled back before claiming her lips, she let Regina dominate her mouth entirely. When she pulled away, the desire was back in Ruby’s eyes, and she was panting.

“Deal, Madam Mayor… ready and fuckable.” She promised, saluting lightly before pecking at her lips one more time. She shook off her arousal and winked before bouncing back to the couch, flopping down, and meeting Mary Margaret’s slightly judgmental, but mostly amused, eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” Mary Margaret huffed, and Regina grinned, wondering if this was the beginning of the end for this friendship—already. 

As she closed the door behind her after collecting her things—the toy chief amongst them, because she was going to savour that when she got home, like a fine wine—Regina felt fully in control again. The seeds for a further degradation of the friendship between the two women had been planted, tonight she would be able to get any frustration and all fantasies out of her system with Ruby, and perhaps, if she played her cards right, the one showing up on her doorstep soon would not be Ruby Lucas, but Mary Margaret Blanchard. 

When that happened, Regina _would_ make her beg for every bit of pleasure Regina would bestow. She _would_ make her grovel and pay for every transgression—but she would do so with kindness. She would do so in such a way that Mary Margaret would come back to her again and again for more of it. In a single afternoon, her faith in the curse had been restored, and who knew, maybe one day she would allow herself to kneel down for Mary Margaret as well, because the chance to hear Snow White beg her for release was too good to pass up on.


End file.
